The Name to Remember is Bastion
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfiction challenge; What if someone from the GX gang tried to free Bastion from the Society of Light by dueling him? Bastion and Atticus friendship. Slight Tigershipping. Challenge by Princess Lena AKA Lady Kittuna
1. Thoughts

**The Name to Remember is Bastion**

This is an answer to Yu-Gi-Oh GX fan fiction challenge by Princess Lena AKA LAdy Kittuna; Bastion is dueled out of the Society of Light: What if someone from the GX gang tried to free Bastion from the Society of Light by dueling him?

This is set right after Alexis is dueled out of the Society.

I don't own anything except for Bastion's Arctic cards.

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

Bastion lay on his bed, thinking, how did he come to be in the Society? Chazz and Alexis were out of it now and they were really happy. Why were they happy? Weren't they happy in the Society? He was still in the Society, why wasn't he happy? Why did Sartorius not want him to duel? Why didn't he have a friend? All these questions and more were running through his head and he was very confused and sad. Maybe it would be better if he left the Society… But what if the others didn't want him? What if they were happy without him there? It certainly seemed that way. He sighed; he didn't know what to do.

Sartorious was not happy, he'd lost both Chazz and Alexis; _'Is there no one who can defeat Jaden?'_ he thought and then did the day's tarot readings, "Hmm, Number eighteen, the Moon, Upright, the Fool, Jaden is reversed, The Wheel of Fortune, upright, the Star and then the Lovers, both upright. Hmm, interesting, the person who represents the moon has the power to defeat Jaden the fool but the Wheel of Fortune says that Jaden will not duel the moon, the star, a friend who cares but is not close to the moon but will get the help of the one represented by the lovers. I must find the moon and star if destiny is to change," thought Sartorious out loud. He got up to search for the person represented by the moon.

Atticus Rhodes was happy that his sister was back to normal but looking at everyone enjoying themselves, the picture wasn't right. "Bastion should be here with us," he said softly. True, he didn't know Bastion that well but he'd seen him in the Society and he looked unhappy, he'd also seen him before he'd joined the Society and he'd looked unhappy then. "Maybe I should talk to him, find out what's wrong," he said softly and then left to find the Ra Genius, wondering why no one else but him actually missed Bastion.

Taniya the Amazon, Bastion's crush and former Shadow Rider walked to the school, she'd heard a lot of rumors about it being taken over by a society of some kind, from what she was seeing it was true. She'd been asked here by Sheppard, who'd given her a GX medal to compete in the tournament. _'I hope that Bastion isn't in this society thing, he wouldn't do that, would he? I hope not, he's the sensible one, but something about this society gives me the chills, he may have been brainwashed in to it,'_ she thought.

Bastion was outside, looking for an opponent to duel, hoping to clear his head and Sartorious was also outside, he'd searched the Obelisk White Dorms but had not found the Moon yet, but his luck was about to change. Atticus was looking for Bastion and then spotted him coming his way.

"Hey Bastion, how're you doing?" he waved and asked cheerfully.

Bastion was confused but was glad to see a friendly face, "Er, hi Atticus, I'm ok. How are you?"

"I'm great, now that Lexi is back. Now all we need is you to come back and the gang will be complete," said Atticus.

"Um, I don't know if I'm welcome…" started Bastion but Atticus cut him off.

"Listen Bastion, you are one of the gang and it's wrong of everyone to ignore you. Leave the Society; I can see that you're not happy. Come back, everyone will forgive you. They forgave Chazz and Lex, please Bastion," said Atticus.

"I don't think so, I barely belong with them, granted, I don't know where I belong but, it's not with the gang, they don't need me and they don't miss me. Thank you for your concern Atticus and for being a friend but I…I need to find where I belong in my own time, my own way and I…I want to know why I'm not good enough to duel Jaden, so I need to stay. I'm sorry Atticus," said Bastion and he turned away.

Atticus was sad but he couldn't make Bastion leave the Society, but he could do something else, "Hey Bastion, how about a friendly duel? No medals, no stakes, nothing, just a friendly duel," he suggested.

Bastion was startled, it had been a long time since he'd dueled for the sake of fun and he was pleased to have been asked, "Ok then, you'll get to see my new deck."

"Wow, a new deck, that's cool! Alright, let's duel!" cheered Atticus.

"Feel the cold!" said Bastion, smiling for the first time in a while.

B: 4000

A: 4000

"Wow, feel the cold? Now I'm interested in seeing what you've got," said Atticus, drawing his card. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode and play a face-down and then I'll end my turn," he said. (REBC -800/500)

"You Atticus, you're lucky, you're the first person to even see my new deck and it's not one based on science," said Bastion, as he drew his card.

"Lucky me," said Atticus cheerfully.

"Or unlucky, I summon a monster facedown in defense mode, now I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn," said Bastion.

"Here we go, I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode," he said. (SD 1900/0) "Next up, I'll send Red-Eyes Black Chick to the graveyard so that I can Special Summon one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand, in attack mode!" (REBD 2400/2000)

"Spear Dragon, attack his facedown monster!"

A small, mouse like creature appeared, it was brown in colour with black and white and it had orange eyes. (AP 900/1000)

B: 3100

A: 4000

"What's that and why isn't it destroyed?" asked Atticus.

"She is Arctic Pika and that's her flip effect, she's not destroyed until end phase and she's switched into attack mode and must attack your life points directly, go Pika!" she squeaked and rushed at Atticus, dealing him damage.

B: 3100

A: 3100

Wow, nice move Bastion and a great effect, ok, well, she's not going to last until my end phase as I'm going to use Red Eyes to destroy her," said Atti and Pika went to the grave and Bastion had a surprise for Atticus.

B: 1600

A: 3100

"Alright then, I activate one of my facedown's Attack and Receive, I can activate it when I take damage to my life points and now you lose seven hundred life points and if I have more Attack and Receives in my grave you get an additional three hundred points of damage," said Bastion.

B: 1600

A: 2400

Atticus ended his turn and Bastion drew his card, "I play Graceful Charity, now I can draw three more cards and discard two cards, I summon Arctic Owl in attack mode. I can Normal Summon Arctic Polar Bear, a level five monster if there's another Water Attribute monster on the field, next I'll activate my this card, Double Summon, now I can Normal Summon once more this turn, I summon Arctic Hare in Defense mode," said Bastion. (AO 1700/500) (APB 2100/1400) (AH 1400/2000) A white owl, a large white bear and a white hare appeared on the field.

"Arctic Owls effect is that she can attack your life points directly, go, attack!" ordered Bastion. She flew off with a hoot.

B: 1600

A: 700

"Now, my Polar Bear will destroy Spear Dragon!" and Spear Dragon was sent to the graveyard.

"I end my turn," said Bastion.

"I draw and I play my facedown, Call of the Huanted, I can select one monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position and when this card is removed from the field, I must destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, I must destroy this card. I'm bringing back Red Eyes Black Chick in Defense mode. Now Red Eyes will destroy your Arctic Owl," said Atticus and soon Arctic Owl was nothing more than pixilated feathers.

B: 900

A: 700

"I was waiting for you to do that Atticus," smiled Bastion.

"What, why?" he asked.

"My facedown card, one you've seen before, Attack and Receive! Now you lose seven hundred life points and if you had any more you'd lose three hundred extra because of the Attack and Receive in my graveyard," said Bastion and the duel was over.

B: 900

A: 0

"Wow, that was a fun duel Bastion, I haven't dueled like that in a long time," said Atticus happily.

"Yes, it was a fun duel and I'm glad we had it, thanks Atticus, for being a good friend," said Bastion, smiling and shaking his hand.

"No problem Bastion. I just want my friends to be happy and you my good man are my friend," said Atticus, returning the handshake and then slapping him on the back.

'Thank Atticus, I really needed to hear that, see you later at dinner," said Bastion and walked off with Atticus waving.

Unknown to either boy Sartorious had been watching the whole duel. "Well, it appears that Bastion is the Moon and Atticus is the Star, I must talk to Bastion as soon as possible," he said to himself and quickly made his way back to the Obelisk Dorms, he had to talk to Bastion.

Xxxxx

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, more to come soon, please review.


	2. Brainwashing and Taniya

**The Name to Remember is Bastion**

This is done for Princess Lena AKA Lady Kittuna's Challenge Yu-Gi-Oh GX fan fiction challenge; Bastion is dueled out of the Society of Light: What if someone from the GX gang tried to free Bastion from the Society of Light by dueling him.

This is set right after Alexis is dueled out of the Society.

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2: Brainwashing and Taniya**

Atticus walked around for a while; he had no particular destination and was in no hurry to go anywhere, he just needed time to think or better yet, someone to talk to about Bastion, someone who was not a part of the school and who could see things differently. BUMP! Atticus fell down and sat there for a few seconds, shaking his head.

"Gee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't looking where I was going," he said, looking at the person he'd bumped into and his jaw dropped, it was Taniya! "Taniya! What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Night…I mean Atticus! I'm here for the tournament, Sheppard invited me," she said, just as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"Oh, well, I'm not surprised, you are a fantastic duelist," complimented Atticus. She was the only one of the Shadow Riders that had cared for his while he'd been with them and they'd actually been friends.

"So, how're you doing in the Tournament?" she asked.

"I lost to Zane, he's changed, he's…"

"I heard about Zane, sorry. Anyway, do you know where Bastion is? I want to see him again and have a rematch," Taniya said.

"I just dueled him, he won. He's in the Society of Light now and I think the only reason that I'm not wearing white right now is because of the darkness in me, Nightshroud, even though his mask is locked in the card, I can still feel it inside me. I think it protects me," said Atticus.

"Oh no. Why did he join?"

"I think Sartorious prayed on his insecurities and well, Jaden and the others were thinking of their stomachs when he went to them for reassurance. I was worried about Alexis as she was also in the Society until Jaden dueled her out. No one has bothered to do the same for Bastion and I can't beat him."

"Maybe I could do it. I have a strong emotional connection to him, that I made by dueling him again and again and I do like him as in I feel more than friendship for him, even though I dumped him. Those feelings actually scared me and that why I did it but…" she was cut off by Atticus.

"That's great T, but let's go and find him, you'll duel him out of the Society and then you can tell him this in your own time," he said and ran off with Taniya following.

"So, who is responsible for Bastion joining the Society anyway?" she asked as they ran.

"Sartorious, a real creepy guy whose predictions about the future come true," replied Atticus.

Meanwhile Bastion had gone back to the room he was in and had taken a good look at himself. _'I look ridiculous with white hair, what was I thinking? My duel with Atticus, it was fun and it…it calmed me down for some reason. I can think more clearly. I'm definitely going to wash all the bleach out right now,'_ he thought and did just that.

He smiled when he saw his hair was black again, 'I look better with black hair anyway. Maybe I should leave the Society, I would be happier instead of constantly trying to prove myself to Sartorious who wants Jaden defeated. Why does he want Jaden beaten so badly though?' he wondered and put on his jacket. White looked good on him but truth be told, he was getting sick of the colour.

There was a knock on his door, "Come in," he called and Lorenzo entered.

"Yo, Bastion, Master Sartorious wants to see ya, right now," he said and then left.

Bastion wondered what he had done to deserve Sartorious' sudden attention and quickly left for his Master's…Sartorious' room.

He knocked on the door and was told to come in. Sartorious could sense that the boy was regaining his free will; he'd even gotten his hair back to black, this was not good.

"You sent for me…sir?" asked Bastion, not liking this situation and wanting to leave more and more. He didn't bow; he bowed to no one, not anymore.

"Yes Bastion, sit down," and Bastion sat, feeling like a deer being hunted by a lion.

"I saw your duel with Atticus Rhodes and I must say that I'm impressed Bastion, very impressed. I haven't seen you duel like that nor have I seen those cards before. Bastion, I have seen your future in my cards and you will defeat Jaden; you have a strong soul, a soul as strong as or even stronger than his. I want you to become my new right hand," said Sartorious, wondering what Bastion was going to say.

"I'm sorry but I don't want it. I want to leave, thank you for the offer bu no thanks. If that's all then I'll be leaving," said Bastion, standing up, he was going to go back to yellow, back to colours and a sane world. He would try and rebuild his friendship with the others, Atticus would help.

"NO!" Bastion turned to see Sartorious with light in his hands which flew at him; he dodged one but the other hit his deck and he felt cold, thoughts of resisting and leaving left his mind, leaving only a desire to be Sartorious' right hand man and to defeat Jaden filled his mind, a part of it was trying resist but it couldn't, it needed help.

"Do you accept my offer Bastion?" asked Sartorious, feeling pleased with himself.

Bastion got up and then bowed to his master, "Yes Master Sartorious, I do. I'm sorry for how I acted before Master. I don't know what came over me," he said.

"All is forgiven Bastion, now I will tell the Society your new position and you will then go duel and defeat Jaden for me," said Sartorious.

"Yes Master," he said and waited for Sartorious to walk past him before following him. Sartorious called a meeting of the whole Society and introduced Bastion as the best Duelist in the Society and as his Right hand man.

"Hail Bastion!" the Society cheered.

Unfortunately Atticus and Taniya had just walked in and Atticus saw that Bastion was not like he was when they'd dueled. "Oh no, Sartorious has brainwashed Bastion again!" he said in dismay.

"Well not for long! Atticus, do have any of Bastion's cards or do you know where any of his old cards are?" asked Taniya.

"Yes, but why?"

"I'm going to duel him out of this crazy Society and I'll need some of his cards to do it," she replied.

"I got ya, hang on T," and Atticus slid past all the white-clad students, dashed up the stairs and snuck into Bastion's room. Digging around he found some of Bastion's favourite cards. _'T, I hope you can do it or my friend will never be free,' _he thought. He got out by jumping out the window onto the tree just above it and climbed down. He ran to the entrance and stopped, as Bastion and Sartorious walked out together and they were talking about Bastion dueling Jaden.

Atticus was then grabbed from behind and dragged into the bushes. His captor let go of him and he gasped and then he turned to see Taniya, "Geez T, don't scare me like that," he said.

"Sorry, have you the cards?"

"Yeah, here they are. Is Bastion really going to duel Jaden right now?" asked Atticus.

"That's what Freakazoid said. Bastion's the only one who has the soul strong enough to defeat him. Not if I challenge Bastion first though," she said with a smile and the raced off after them. Atticus stared for a second and then sped after her, not wanting to miss the action.

Meanwhile Bastion and Sartorious had spotted Jaden by the beach and Bastion was about to call out when someone landed in front of him. Someone he knew well and the side of him that was resisting rejoiced. "Taniya!" he exclaimed in shock.

Hello Bastion. You've changed since I last saw you. I'm going to get right down to it, I don't like this change, I want the old Bastion back but the one that grew up when I dumped him, that's the Bastion I want. Not a light-possessed version of him. So Bastion, I'm here for a rematch, do you accept?" asked Taniya. Atticus had just caught up and was catching his breath.

"I'm afraid he doesn't, he 's going to duel Jaden and show him the light. Now, please excuse us," said Sartorious, frowning at Taniya.

"Back off Freakazoid, I wasn't talking to you and if I wasn't busy talking to him you'd be a stain on my carpet for what you've done to him and Duel Academy. So what is it Bastion, me or Jaden?"

"You," said the part of Bastion that was resisting, hell yes, he wanted out of the Society, Taniya could do it.

"Bastion no!" said Sartorious taking Bastion's arm.

"No! I'm dueling Taniya and you can't stop me!" cried Bastion, jerking his arm free and quickly activating his Duel Disk.

"That's what I like to hear. I win, you leave the Society, I lose I'll join it, fair deal?" she asked, activating her own duel disk.

"Yes, you ready?"

"You know it," she said.

Xxxxx

There you go.

Please review


	3. Amazon and Genius: Rematch!

**The Name to Remember is Bastion**

This is done for Princess Lena AKA Lady Kittuna's Challenge Yu-Gi-Oh GX fan fiction challenge; Bastion is dueled out of the Society of Light: What if someone from the GX gang tried to free Bastion from the Society of Light by dueling him.

This is set right after Alexis is dueled out of the Society.

**I don't own anything except Bastion's Arctic deck.**

**Chapter 3: Amazon and Genius: Rematch!**

"Let's tear it up!"

"Feel the Cold!"

B: 4000

T: 4000

"Ladies first," said Bastion.

"Thanks Bastion," she smiled, maybe he wasn't gone completely.

"Bastion, what are you doing? Don't be a fool! Take the first turn!" commanded Sartorious but Taniya had already drawn her card.

"Shut up Freako, he's being a gentleman. I summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode and play a card facedown, I end my turn," Taniya finished. (AF 1500/1300)

"My turn, I summon Arctic Fox in attack mode and here's her special ability, when she's summoned on the first turn I can Special Summon another monster with Arctic in its name to the field and I choose Arctic Moose in attack mode," said Bastion. (AF 1900/600) (AM 1500/1200)

"Arctic Moose destroy Amazoness Fighter," said Bastion.

"They'll both be destroyed then!" said Taniya.

"No they won't," said Bastion with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

My Moose has an ability, she can't be destroyed by a lever four or lower monster, so only your Fighter will be destroyed and then you'll be wide open for attack," said Bastion and Taniya gasped as Arctic Moose survived the attack and she was indeed, wide open.

"Moose, attack her life points directly!" said Bastion.

"I play my facedown card, Shrink! Now I choose one monster on the field and it attack points are cut in half, so now, your Moose only has seven hundred and fifty attack points," said Taniya, taking less damage than she would have originally.

B: 4000

T: 3250

"Fine, I end my turn," said Bastion.

"Here I go; I play Amazoness Arena, now we each get six hundred life points and if a monster battles, we can each pay one hundred life points to inflict one hundred points of damage to each other, a soul duel."

B: 4600

T: 3850

"Now I play Monster Reborn, I can now bring back Amazoness Fighter in attack mode; next I'll summon Command Knight in attack mode!" (AF 1500/1300) (CK 1200/1900)

"Command Knight!" exclaimed Bastion in surprise.

"Yes, Command Knight, when one other monster is on my field you can't select this monster as an attack target and when this card stays face-up on the field I can increase the attack of all my Warrior type monsters by four hundred points," said Taniya. (AF 1500/1300 – 1900/1300) (CK 1200/1900 – 1600/1900)

"Amazoness Fighter, destroy Arctic Moose!" said Taniya and Moose was no longer on the field.

B: 4200

T: 3850

"No," growled Bastion, his eyes, skin and hair paling slightly as his deck began to emit a small wave of white energy.

"Yes and by paying one hundred life points I'll activate my Arena's ability, now let's get it on!" she said and both her and Bastion's souls fought.

B: 4000

T: 3650

"I end my turn with two face-downs," she said.

"My turn, now to use Graceful Charity, I draw three cards and discard two cards, now I can Special Summon Arctic Wolf when there are two or more Arctic monsters in my graveyard," said Bastion. (AW 2500/1300)

"Destroy Amazoness Fighter!"

"Lucky for me thanks to her effect I don't take damage and I activate my facedown, a trap, Pride of Tribe, only when a monster with Amazoness or Amazon Archer is sent to the grave can I activate it, I can now Special Summon one monster with Amazoness in its name or is called Amazon Archer and I choose Amazoness Queen, in attack mode," she said and out came a monster Bastion hadn't seen before in Taniya's deck, she'd obviously upgraded it. (AQ 2400/1800 – 2800/1800)

"Way ta go Taniya!" cheered Atticus from the side.

"Whose side are you on?" snarled Bastion, the light taking firmer hold of him.

"The side that frees you Bastion and Taniya is the one who is going to do that," he answered.

"I'm going to pay one hundred life points to activate your Arena," said Bastion and his soul came into the arena along with Taniya's.

B: 3800

T: 3450

"I end my turn," he said.

"My draw, I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!"

"What! Where did you get that?" asked Bastion.

"From your deck, if anything can make you come to your senses it's seeing some of your favourite cards," said Taniya. (H 1600/1000) "I play my last facedown, Amazoness Fighting Spirit. Amazoness Queen, destroy Arctic Wolf!"

"She'll be destroyed!"

"No she won't, because of Amazoness Fighting Spirit, when my monster attacks a monster with higher attack points then she get one thousand extra attack points during damage calculation only," said Taniya. (AQ 2800/1800 - 3800/1800)

"Stupid monster," said Bastion as his wolf was destroyed.

B: 2500

T: 3450

"Time to fight with our souls!" said Taniya, "HA!"

"AHH!" said Bastion.

B: 2300

T: 3250

"I end my turn with a facedown card," said Taniya.

"I draw and I play Pot of Greed, now I can draw two more cards. Now here's my next move, because it was drawn by a spell card I can Special Summon this monster, Arctic Snow Grouse, in attack mode and here's the other card I drew, White Veil and I'll equip it to Arctic Snow Grouse, now If a monster equipped with this card attacks all effects of Spell or Trap Cards you control are negated until the end of the Damage Step. If the equipped monster is destroyed and this card is sent to the Graveyard, I receive damage equal to the attack points of the equipped monster," said Bastion. (ASG 1300/1500) "Now, Grouse's ability activates you lose five hundred life points for each Arctic monster I have in my graveyard. There's Arctic Moose, Arctic Wolf and the one I sent to the grave with Graceful Charity, which totals up to a nice number of fifteen hundred life points," he said, his skin and hair becoming ever paler as the light from his deck corrupted him.

B: 2300

T: 1500

"I can't do anything else so I'll end my turn," he said.

Taniya breathed a sigh of relief and drew her card, "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode and now I'll play this card, Rush Recklessly, now a monster of mine gains seven hundred attack points until the end of my turn and I choose Hydrogeddon," she said. (1800/800) (H 1600/1000 – 2300/1000) "Hydrogeddon, destroy Arctic Fox!" and Bastion snarled.

B: 1900

T: 1500

"Now Hydrogeddons ability kicks in and I can Special Summon one Hydrogeddon from my deck," said Taniya and smiled as it appeared on the field. All the pieces were in place. (H 1600/1000) "Now Amazoness Queen, destroy Arctic Snow Grouse!" cried Taniya.

"Not so fast, I play this card, Sakuretsu Armor, I can activate it only when you declare an attack, now I can destroy your Amazoness Queen," sneered Bastion.

"Ok then, I'll play my facedown, Bonding H2O!" now I can sacrifice both Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon to Special Summon Water Dragon form my deck, hand or graveyard! Come on out and save your master!" she cried! And Water Dragon appeared with a roar! (WD 2800/2600)

"Ah, ah, Water Dragon! Ah!" yelled Bastion as he fought to regain control over himself and Sartorious clenched his hand in anger.

"Water Dragon, destroy Arctic Snow Grouse and save Bastion!" said Taniya.

B: 400

T: 1500

"Let's not forget that you lose life points equal to the attack points of the monster equipped with White Veil!" said Taniya and the remainder of Bastion's life points dropped to zero.

B: 0

T: 1500

A flash of white light flew out of Bastion and he fell to the ground. Taniya and Atticus rushed over to him, "Bastion can you hear me? Bastion," called Taniya.

"Ugh, Taniya? Atticus? What's going on? The last thing I remember is going to Sartorious' room. Did I duel or something?" asked Bastion, puzzled as to why Taniya was here and what had happened.

"It's a long story Bastion, but you're free now," said Atticus and looking at him, Bastion smiled, yes, he was free.

Xxxxx

I hope that you enjoyed it. One last chapter to go.

Please review


	4. Pranks

**The Name to Remember is Bastion**

This is done for Princess Lena AKA Lady Kittuna's Challenge Yu-Gi-Oh GX fan fiction challenge; Bastion is dueled out of the Society of Light: What if someone from the GX gang tried to free Bastion from the Society of Light by dueling him.

This is set right after Alexis is dueled out of the Society.

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 4: Pranks **

Bastion sighed and looked up at the cornflower-blue sky with clouds made of cotton scurrying across it. Beside him Taniya and Atticus also looked up at the sky. It had been a day since Bastion was dueled out of the Society and he was very happy. Taniya wanted to try and have a real relationship; Atticus was officially his best friend and he was no longer feeling lost and confused.

"So, how has the medal collecting being going Bastion?" Asked Taniya.

"Fine, I've got a lot, but even if I don't win in the end it doesn't matter to me. I've got what really matters, freedom, a best friend, you. What's most important to me, more than a silly title," said Bastion and both Taniya and Atticus smiled upon hearing that.

"Hey, do the others even know that you're free?" asked Atticus.

"I don't think so and I'm not in any hurry to find out," confessed Bastion, Jaden and the others betrayal and not caring about him stung and hurt him badly, for now, he just wanted to get his life back on track.

"Hump," snorted Taniya, Jaden and the others should be punished in her opinion but sadly she was not a teacher. "Hey guys, I'm going to talk to Sheppard about attending Duel Academy for the rest of the year later on today, what do you think?" she asked.

"That's great Taniya!" exclaimed Bastion.

"Yeah T!" said Atticus and they smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Hey guys, let's prank Jaden and the others, for fun," said Atticus. Bastion thought it over and decided that it would be fun to pull a prank.

"I'm in," he said.

"Me too," agreed Taniya.

"Great, let the pranking begin!" cheered Atticus.

Chazz was first, he was making his way to his dorm room when Ojama Yellow appeared.

"Hey boss, guess what!" the jelly baby cried.

"You're going to leave me alone," he said.

"No, Alexis left a letter in your room," said Ojama Yellow and he was sent spinning as Chazz dashed past him into his room. He saw a letter in pink and snatched it up,

_'Dear Chazz_

_I feel as though we became really close during our time in the Society and it made me realize that I love you._

_Meet me down at the beach at five._

_Love Alexis'_

"Oh wow, Alexis, you finally realized that we were meant to be," gushed Chazz and looked at his clock, which pointed to five to five. He yelled and dashed off to the beach where Alexis was playing Frisbee with the others.

Chazz dashed up to her and grabbed her hands, "Alexis, I got your letter and I'm happy, happy that you return my feelings, that you and I are finally, a We," he got a slap for his speech.

"What are you talking about Chazz, I never sent you a letter and I've been here all the time with the guys," she said crossly.

Chazz showed her the letter and she said it was a fake. Chazz was heartbroken but returned to normal in a few minutes, vowing revenge on whoever wrote the letter. Meanwhile the trio were laughing their heads off at what had happened.

"That was excellent! Who is next on our list?" asked Bastion.

"Next up is Hasselberry," said Atticus, checking Chazz off his list.

"This is going to be good," chuckled Taniya.

Xxxxx

It was, Hasselberry was called to the Ra Dorm by Professor Satyr and as soon as he stepped into the Ra dorm things started happening. He zoomed forward and looking down, saw he'd stepped on a skateboard, the skateboard tripped a string which activated a bucket of glue that covered him, the next trap was activated by riding over a loose floorboard which opened a bag of cotton wool which stuck to the glue, black paint was then flung into his face and then the skateboard crashed against the stairs, causing Hasselberry to go flying through the window and he felt something slip around his neck as he did. He landed in a patch of thorns, making him leap up and yell in agony. He ran away from the Ra Dorm and the others down at the beach suddenly saw a humanoid sheep running towards them.

"What?" asked Jaden in shock.

"I was tricked Sarge," panted Hasselberry and tried to get the wool off but he made it even worse.

"What's that around your neck?" asked Alexis pointing to his neck.

"It looks like a collar," said Chazz, trying not to laugh at Hasselberry.

Syrus stepped forwards and very carefully read the collar's tag, "Name: Sheep Hasselberry, if found please return to Owner: Jaden Yuki." Everyone was quiet after that.

Xxxxx

The trio was laughing fit to burst as they prepared their next pranks; the next one was for Jaden.

Xxxxx

Jaden was walking through the forest, he'd gotten a note saying that someone wanted to duel him. Never one to turn down a duel he left the group and went by himself as instructed. "I wonder where my opponent is," he said out loud.

Then he spotted something that made him forget all about the duel, it was a giant sign that 'free food this way' and it pointed to the forest. Licking his lips, Jaden followed, coming across more signs, 'Follow your nose', fried shrimp', 'rice balls' 'all for you Jaden' and then he finally came to a mountain of food, sitting on the ground on a ledge below him.

"Food! Here I come!" shouted Jaden and he jumped down to the food, only for the ground to give away and the food to disappear! It had been a hologram! He tried to get out but he was stuck, shoulder deep, in some thick, brown stuff. He struggled and then in his struggle he pitched forward and got some of the brown stuff in his mouth and then he grinned as he realized that it was Rich Double Chocolate Pudding, so he started eating it, hoping it would help him get out.

Several hours later, Alexis, Chazz and Syrus had finally managed to get all the wool and glue off of Hasselberry and were wondering where Jaden was.

"I hope Sartorious didn't get him," said Alexis, worried.

"Sartorious couldn't get Jaden if Jaden was stuck to the floor with Super-glue," said Chazz.

"Don't mention glue," groaned Hasselberry.

The door opened and in came Jaden, but not the one they were used to, this Jaden was covered in chocolate, from head to foot and he was holding his stomach and groaning in pain, he also looked green around the gills.

"Jaden! What happened?" asked Alexis in concern and Jaden told them. Then, the smell of melting chocolate hit his nose and he lurched and ran outside to throw up, he would never be able to look at chocolate again. Then Professor Satyr came out of the kitchen with a smile.

'Hello everyone, your dinner will be served soon and dessert tonight is chocolate mousse," he said and only the sound of Jaden throwing up could be heard.

Xxxxx

Bastion, Atticus and Taniya were roaring with laughter at the thought of all their pranks today.

"Who is next Atticus?" asked Bastion, once he'd calmed down.

"Syrus and then my sister," he replied, crossing off Jaden's name.

"Hey! Let also pull a prank on Sartorious!" exclaimed Taniya and both boys agreed right away.

"I have the perfect prank for him," and Bastion smiled, a little prank on the leader of the white/light worshipping cult, yes that would make the prank doubly funny.

Xxxxx

Alexis made her way to her dorm room, it was very quiet and then a gunshot sounded! She jumped a foot in the air, screamed and looked around wildly and then saw that someone had left a button, attached to a string that triggered a realistic looking gun to shoot. Alexis was cross, not only was it annoying but now she had the hiccups, she always got them after a very big fright that included very loud sounds. Hiccupping, she made her way to her room only to start sneezing as soon as she opened the door. A pepper shaker had been balanced on it and it was pouring out clouds of pepper. Great, now she was sneezing and hiccupping, what a day this had been.

The trio had watched this harmless prank, they were giggling quietly and then they left to prank Syrus.

Xxxxx

The next morning Syrus woke up and stretched, hitting his head on Hasselberry's bunk, "Ouch!" he said and stood up, immediately noticing that he was about a foot taller, "Woah! Did I get a growth spurt overnight?" he asked and this woke up Jaden and Hasselberry, who stared at him in amazement.

Well Syrus' growth spurt was talked about and he was strutting around, talking big and everything but after class he came back down to earth, as his growth spurt was revealed to be nothing but a hologram and actually him on leg-thick stilts. He was very embarrassed about it.

The trio grinned, Bastion's timer on the hologram had worked perfectly and soon Sartorious would get the fright of his life.

Xxxxx

Sartorious, still angry about losing Bastion, walked into his prediction room and screamed so loud that the whole island heard him, "!"

His prediction room was no longer white; instead, every last bit of it was painted over in rainbow colours! There was not an ounce of white to be seen not even the ceiling and carpet had been spared. What happened next was the icing on the cake, a camera moved from the ceiling and then played him a message, "Hey Sartorious, smile, you're on candid camera," said Bastion's voice and Sartorious screamed again. Everyone knew about it because there had been holographic projectors outside his window, showing the rainbow room and Bastion's voice had been amplified.

"I think we know who our prankster is," said Alexis.

"Oh, it's not just him, it's also me and Taniya," said a cheerful voice and the group turned to see the trio grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Taniya?"

"Why?"

"You're out of the Society?" were the questions asked.

"Yes. It's fun to play pranks. Yes," answered Bastion and then they left, laughing, Bastion with a great big smile on his face.

The rest of the tournament went well with Bastion facing off against Jaden and winning. The Society had been destroyed, Taniya had joined Duel Academy and everything was back to normal or so said Atticus.

"Or as normal as this place gets," said Bastion and he looked at the crowd and winked, life was good.

The End

Xxxxx

I hope that you enjoyed this story. I know I did.

Please review


End file.
